Buried Love
by TiredisMN
Summary: Sweeney discovers a strange new feeling... or is it just one that has been buried for many long years? On the edge of being Rated M, but not quite there!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Yea, I know that I don't own Sweeney Todd, Mrs. Lovett, ect. Don't remind me!**

**Authors Note: **

**This takes place in the last scene of the movie, but before Sweeney Todd kills Mrs. Lovett.**

**Enjoy and remember to review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! This is my first Sweeney Todd fanfic, so here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sweeney Todd characters, yada yada yada...**

--

Mrs. Lovett was scared to death by Sweeney Todd's murderous expression when he discovered that he had just killed his precious Lucy, the only person that Sweeney Todd truly ever loved, aside from his daughter. He stared at Mrs. Lovett with cold, dead eyes that at that moment showed off all of the years that he had been away in prison. Standing in front of the fire, he looked bigger and more evil than ever, and Mrs. Lovett was going over prayers in her head, with some hope that he would not kill her right then and there. She hoped that he would at least try to listen to her explain what she did.

"Mr. Todd, love, I-" Mrs. Lovett tried to explain using a small scared voice as she tried to slowly back up toward the stairs before Mr. Todd ferociously cut her off.

"You knew." He growled, and then got louder as he quickly stepped around her, blocking her only exit. "You KNEW. YOU KNEW all along that Lucy, my Lucy..." he struggled to keep his composure and looked down, and then slowly looked back up at Mrs. Lovett. "You made me kill her." He growled accusingly.

"No! No, Mr. Todd! See here, I never said that she died; just that she drank the poison" Mrs. Lovett quickly explained, trying to back away from him, unaware that she was backing toward the fire that was burning away behind her.

"You tricked me then. You tricked ME... into killing my WIFE!" He yelled crazily, before he lunged at Mrs. Lovett. Too surprised to react, she was helpless as he pressed her against the burning hot furnace. The heat was pushing itself dangerously against her dress, and she knew that if she didn't get out of his arms soon, her dress would burn with her in it.

Trying to aviod getting killed, Mrs. Lovett began, "But Mr. Todd... I did it for you! You, Mr. Todd. You were doing so good, and getting over her-"

"NEVER." Mr. Todd spat out. "I will NEVER forget her, for no one. Not for you. No one." Mrs. Lovett was taken back by his last statement. So he knew that she was in love with him_. Well_, She thought to herself_, I might as well tell him my true feelings before he roasts me_..." Mrs. Lovett looked straight into Mr. Todd's eyes, and confessed, "Mr. Todd, I do love you. I would do anything for you, and go anywhere. I love you so much and have... before you went away." Mrs. Lovett began to go on, quicker, when she felt some of the pressure on her decrease. "My feelings were once for Benjamin Barker but now are stronger for YOU, Mr. T. Benjamin Barker belonged to Lucy. Sweeney belongs... to... anyone of his choice.-"

Mr. Todd cut her off. "Lucy. She is my choice."

"No. But she is not here! You cannot change that. She is gone, but I am still here! She is _dead_, Mr. Todd." Mrs. Lovett quickly wished she took back that last sentence when she saw the wave of pain crash over his face, and then furious red-hot anger.

"Out." Mr. Todd barley murmured.

"Wh-What was that Mr. Todd?"

"Out! OUT! GET OUT!" Mr. Todd yelled at her, and then roughly threw her towards the door, which got her legs moving. As soon as she got the door unlocked, she took the stairs two are a time, not looking back, and ran into her room locking the door. She could hear Mr. Todd's cries of remorse and pain down below, and she was hit with a stab of guilt, and as much as she hated to admit it, happiness. Guilt for making Mr. T. suffer so, but happiness to have the chance to show Mr. Todd that she was worthy of his love as well. That was what she thought about as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Like I said last chapter. I don't own Sweeney Todd or any other characters.**

**Oh yea and I forgot to ask last chapter PLZPLZPLZ review! I love to hear what my readers have to say about my stories! Thanks! (Sorry this chapter is kind of short)**

**--**

The next day, Mrs. Lovett didn't see Mr. Todd at all. The only reason she knew that he was still upstairs was because of the many mangled bloody bodies that were accumulating on the hard concrete floor of the basement. _He must be angry today... can't blame em'. All of the things that I must be putting him through right now. I am so glad he let me live..._ Mrs. Lovett shuddered as she thought to herself as she was busily pounding away at the dough beneath her fingers. Then, she suddenly remembered something very important.

_Toby... _She thought to herself as all that had happened yesterday filled her mind. _Where was he? Did he tell anyone? He wouldn't do that to her... right_?

Frantic thoughts filled her mind, and she accidentally cut off the tip of her finger when she was chopping up pieces of meat. "Ouch!" She yelped out. She hurried into her room, and looked around for something to wrap her finger in to stop the strangely large amounts of blood pouring from her finger. _I guess there's only one thing to do. _Mrs. Lovett thought to herself as she walked out the door to the stairs leading up to Mr. Todd's shop. She chuckled slightly as she climbed the stairs at the fact that she didn't need to find the tip of her finger in the meat. _They'll all be eating the same stuff!_

Suddenly, Mrs. Lovett found herself very nervous as she stood in front of Mr. Todd's door. She took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Mr. Todd had his back turned to her as he greeted her. "Welcome, kind sir. Come in for a sha-" He cut off his sentence completely as he saw who was standing in the door way, holding her bleeding finger. The front of her dress was slightly red, from some of the blood that got on it.

"What. Do you want." Sweeney growled with venom on in voice, staring at her with angry intensity.

"I... I cut my finger." She said sheepishly as she stared at her finger, her cheeks burning. She wished that she had not come up for such a silly reason.

"And what was it that you wanted me to do about it?" He asked in such a voice dripping in annoyance, it made her stomach pinch up and a lump rise in her throat.

"I was wondering if you had something that I could use to tie up my finger..." She said slowly, staring at the ground.

Suddenly, Mr. Todd felt a slight pinch of...guilt, maybe? _No._ He thought to himself. _You have no reason to feel bad for her. She made you kill your precious Lucy._ But when he looked up at her, cheeks burning red and finger covered in blood, he felt something in him loosen the smallest, tiniest bit.

"I have a bit of cloth. You can use that." He mumbled quietly as he went to get the piece of shirt that had gotten caught on the chair when another of today's victoms had gone down the chute. Walking slowly, he handed over the peice of cloth to Mrs. Lovett.

"Thank you, Mr. T." She murmered as she turned and walked out, not expecting an answer. What she did get was a slammed door right as she left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the people in this story. (Is it really required to do this?!)**

**Thanks so much all of the kind people that reviewed! I appreciate it! You keep me going, so you if want more PLEASE keep reviewing! Suggestions? Compliments? Not Compliments? All is appreciated. Thx!**

--

Aside Mrs. Lovett's and Todd's one conversation, (which was now one week ago), and Mrs. Lovett silently bringing Mr. T. his meals, they didn't share a word. One night, a week since Mrs. Lovett had talked to Sweeney, she decided it was time to get over what happened and try to talk to him about the problem with Toby. She assumed that he had been thinking about him as well... what else would he have to think about?

Little did Mrs. Lovett know, Mr. Todd had been thinking quite a lot about something had had caught him quite off guard as well. Her. Mrs. Lovett had taken over his mind whenever he wasn't "shaving". He didn't know if he had, say, "feelings" for her, but he thought (much to his dismay) that _something _was certainly there. This made him worried.

Mrs. Lovett decided that today, after the shop was closed, she would go up and have a chat with him.

All day she was in a daze, tripping over people and spilling their drinks on them. By the end of the day, she must have given out 20 pies on the house to drenched customers. All she had been thinking about was what she would say to Mr. Todd. A wave of relief crashed over her as the last customer finally left. She hurriedly locked up, and cleaned up after the customers.

"Bloody hell!" She yelled as she spilled a mug of beer on her chest. She hoped that she would be able to put it in the wash soon, but she didn't want to change before she went up to see Mr. Todd. She didn't want him to come to any conclusions that she got into a new dress just for him... _not that he would know..._she thought to herself as she put the last of the dishes into the washer. As Mrs. Lovett headed up the stairs, wiping her wet hands on her dress, she noticed a dark figure quickly walking away from the light of a street lamp. _Strange..._ she thought to herself. _Must be one of the drunk customers trying to find his way home._Mrs. Lovett didn't bother to knock when she got to the door. She figured that he might not let her in. Again, she took a deep breath before she pushed open the door, the bell tinkling loudly.

"Mr. Todd?" Mrs. Lovett called out, only to find the shop empty. _Strange, _she thought to herself, _why would he leave the shop open?_Her thoughts were interrupted when she was started badly by Mr. Todd's rough voice.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked quickly, surprised that she would be in his shop this late. _What does she want?_ He wondered.

"I'm sorry, Mr. T. I just came up looking for you. I wanted to ask you something..." She trailed off as she noticed that Mr. Todd was looking at her... chest!

"Mr. Todd!" She cried, and threw her arms over her still wet chest.

"Oh! No! I wasn't-" Mr. Todd explained in a rush, embarrassed. He stopped, looked up at her face again, disgruntled by her amused expression.

"You weren't what?" She asked, with one eyebrow up.

"You're wet. I noticed. What did you do." He grumbled, still embarrassed at being caught in a faulty crime. Mrs. Lovett laughed out, finding the situation quite funny. Mr. Todd, staring at her chest! She laughed again.

"Look, is there something you wanted? If not, _leave._" Mr. Todd said angrily.

"I'm sorry." Mrs. Lovett said, regaining her composure, "I came up here because I noticed that... Toby isn't around. And he knows our secret. What are we going to do?" Mrs. Lovett now had a slightly frantic look in her eyes.

"Hm..." Mr. Todd said, as he walked over and sat in his chair, playing with a razor. "I have been thinking about this problem also. I don't know. He loved you, yes?"

Mrs. Lovett was taken back by his bluntness, but answered coolly, "Yes, I guess so. I think I was a mother figure to him."

"Well then we have nothing to worry about. He can't turn me in without you getting in trouble as well." Mr. Todd concluded, still staring at the razor in his hands.

"Yes, I guess your right, love! Well, I'm glad that we have that out of the way. But it noticed something weird when I walked up here..."

"What is it?" He asked, not sounding to interested.

"Well, I don't think it's anything to be worried about. I just saw a tall man walking hurriedly away from the shop. Is that why you weren't up here... were you talking to him?" Mrs. Lovett asked, all of the sudden putting the pieces of Mr. Todd not being in the room. That's why he had left the door unlocked, he just wanted to talk for a second.

"Yes, I was. I don't know who he was either, but I noticed that he had been hanging around the shop a little more that I would have liked. He never went into your shop, or mine, he just looked up here. I think he knows something that he shouldn't." Mr. Todd said gravely.

"Oh no. Do you think... he knows what we do?" Mrs. Lovett asked, feeling the color drain from her face. Mr. Todd was taken back by how white she looked, and before he could think, he got up and walked over to her.

"You don't need to worry." He said gently. He noticed some color go back to her face, but mostly to her cheeks. "I won't let anything happen to... with him. Do you think that you can get him to come into your shop... after you close?"

"I... I don't know! And do what, offer him a pie?" Mrs. Lovett asked, still surprised by his sudden kindness.

"Of course. Just get him in. Tell me when you think that you can. First, try to talk to him. He is always outside, and every day offer him _something_. A pie, _anything_. I'll take care of the rest." He reassured, still being strangely kind.

"Um, okay... good night, Mr. Todd."

"Night." He said, and walked towards his bed. Mrs. Lovett sneaked a look at him walking back, and then walked out. "Sweet dreams." Mr. Todd murmured.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi readers! Boy! I am enjoying writing this, but I would like it more if I had more _encouragement_ (hint hint)! Please review and you'll enjoy reading it a lot more (I'll put more effort into it!)**

**--**

The day after Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd's little chat, Mrs. Lovett walked outside with a mug of beer and a pie after closing shop for the day. "Hello there!" She called out to a dark tall figure in the distance.

He looked at her, and pointed to his chest at mouthed _Me?_

"Yes, you sir! I noticed that you were standing there, and I thought to myself, Hm! He looks like he could enjoy a nice pie and beer! Would you like some?" She called out to him.

"Uh, I'll pass on the pie..." Mrs. Lovett couldn't help but notice his grimace as he said that, "but a nice mug of beer would be rather nice. Thank you." He said uncertainly, as he walked towards her. Mrs. Lovett looked him over, and tried to remember what he looked like. Dark blond hair, short and shaggy, tall, and lanky. Tired looking face.

When he reached out for the beer, Mrs. Lovett noticed a large scar running from his thumb to his wrist.

"What happened?" Mrs. Lovett asked bluntly.

"You mean my hand? Um... nothing. Just a childhood accident." He told her, and Mrs. Lovett wasn't actually too concerned with what happened. She didn't care, she just wanted to remember what that hand looked like. Sweeney would want to know what to look out for in a person, in case if he came up for a shave. When he talked to the man first it was dark, and he probably didn't really know what he looked like.

"Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow, I hope." Mrs. Lovett said with a wink, and then walked off, swaying her hips a little, hoping that she was flirty enough to make him want to come into her shop.

That night, she didn't get to sleep very easily. She couldn't stop thinking about that man. _Did he know? What was going to happen? _She didn't drift off to sleep until the morning sun turned the sky pink. Two hours of sleep was all that she got when she groggily walked upstairs to give Mr. Todd his breakfast. She tried to knock on the door and hold his breakfast in one hand, but instead, she knocked on the door and dropped the breakfast plate, spilling the eggs, toast and milk. "Oh, bloody hell," she groaned as she squatted down to try and clean up the mess. She was surprised when Mr. Todd opened up the door and helped pick up the rest of the breakfast.

"Oh. Thanks, Mr. T. I'm sorry, I only got two hours of sleep last night, and I'm kind of tired..." She looked up with sleepy eyes, surpirsed to see Sweeney Todd's face only inches from hers. "Mr. T., can I come inside?" She asked groggily, not so aware on what she was asking herself.

"Um, okay..." He answered, and helped her up, leaving the mess on the top of the stairs.

"Thanks, Mr. T. Goodness, I am tired... tell me, Mr. Todd. What is it that yawn were gonna do about the man downstairs?"

"You mean the man that is always outside my shop?" He asked, slightly amused by her tired state.

"Yea, 'im." She yawned again, and tried to cover her mouth, but instead just put her hand against her cheek and closed her eyes.

"Mrs. Lovett, how about you sit on my bed and try to tell me your thoughts then. I don't think you can stand much longer." Mr. Todd said, half jokingly.

"Mm. Okay." Mrs. Lovett stumbled as Mr. Todd put his hand on the small of her back and moved her forward towards his bed. He helped her sit down, and then quickly stood, pacing back and forth. Mrs. Lovett yawned once more, and lay down, not really caring where she was, and fell happily asleep.

Mr. Todd didn't know what to do! If he picked her up and carried her downstairs, people would assume the worst. If he left her here, he would have to close shop for the day. _Well, _he thought to himself, _I'll put up a __sign downstairs saying that the shop is closed for the day, and I'll just put up my closed sign. I'd hate to wake her. She looks so peaceful._

So, Mr. Todd hurried downstairs and put up a sign, and then came back upstairs. He slowly opened the door, and tried to not let that annoying bell jingle loud enough to wake her.

"Mm... Mr... Todd." Mrs. Lovett murmured. Mr. T. froze, hoping that he didn't wake her, and was relieved when he realized that she was talking in her sleep. _Wait! _He thought to himself with sudden realization, _She was saying... my name! I wonder what else she'll say_.

"Mr. Todd... mm..." She was silent for a little bit more, until she said something that really surprised him. "Love... you... mm..." She murmured in her sleep.

Mr. Todd was very surprised at this, but then he remembered the night that Lucy had died. She confessed her love for him, and who knows if she still had those feelings for him. And... even though it was not that long ago, he felt like he was very quickly getting over Lucy and... falling for someone else? Mr. Todd thought about these things for a long time until Mrs. Lovett started to stir again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Finally this story is getting somewhere... I love Sweeney Todd, so writing this is a blast. Please tell me if you like it! Review!**

**--**

Mrs. Lovett began to stir about four or five hours later. Mr. Todd had been sitting in his chair, thinking. He was getting impatient for her to wake up, so when she did, he was relieved.

"Mm..." She mumbled something, and then stretched her arms over her head, and shifted in Mr. Todd's bed onto her back. "Hello, Mr. T." She slurred, and then quickly sat up, surprised that she was in a different bed, not in her room, under a blanket! "Oh!" She yelped. She quickly and discretely checked for clothing. _Thank goodness! I guess that sleep did me some good, I stayed up a bit late last night..._ She thought to herself. "I'm sorry, Mr. Todd! What... happened?" She asked, curious and thankful that he was fully clothed as well!

"Well, you came up and brought me my breakfast," Mr. Todd explained, _I remember that..._Mrs. Lovett thought to herself. "And you dropped it. Then you asked to come inside-"

"I did?!" Mr. Lovett almost-shrieked, embarrassed. "I'm sorry Mr. Todd, I didn't-"

"It's fine. And you slept and then you woke up. That's all." Mr. Todd finished quickly , choosing to leave out what she had said in her sleep. He must have looked uncertain, because Mrs. Lovett asked, "Is that all that happened? Please tell me I want to know _everything_," Mrs. Lovett gulped, hoping that nothing happened at all, that he was just feeling awkward that she fell asleep in his bed, "that happened." She looked at him skeptically.

"Well... when you were sleeping... hm. Do you happen to know if you talk in your sleep a lot?" He asked, sounding reserved. _Oh no_. Mrs. Lovett got nervous_. What did I say_?!

"Are you sure that you want to hear it?" He asked carefully.

"Yes! I'm sure! W-what did I say?!" She asked, starting to sound hysterical.

"Yousaidthatyoulovedme." He said in a quickly, hoping that she heard it correctly, and looked away from her eyes.

"I said what?" She yelped, getting very nervous.

Mr. Todd didn't meet her eyes when he said, slowly, "You said that you... loved me." He looked up at her uncertainly, waiting for a hysterical reaction.

"Oh, Jesus. Well, you knew that already, so I'm not that embarrassed..." She lied, because really, she was mentally kicking her self over and over.

"Still! I mean... well... okay." He said, struggling to find the words that he had gone over so many times in his head.

"Mr. Todd... do you still... feel the same way about me that you did that night?" She asked, and met his eyes uncertainly.

"I don't know what you mean." He said, and sat up out of his chair, proceeding to walk to the window and looked out.

"Yes you do. Do you have any... feelings... for me? At all?" Mrs. Lovett asked, her cheeks burning, staring at the ground. He had been more kind to her lately, she hadn't missed that.

"I don't know." He answered. This frustrated Mrs. Lovett, because she knew that he did know. She just didn't know if he didn't want to hurt her feelings or if he was just afraid to admit that he did... love her.

"Please, Mr. Todd. I want to know. Don't be afraid to hurt me, it's fine. Please just tell me." She cried, hoping that he would just spit it out. When she looked up, she was surprised that he was standing right over her.

"Does this answer your question?" He asked roughly. He grabbed her arms and pulled her up, and then forcefully mashed his lips against hers, letting go all of the years of loneliness that he had held in. He missed the feel of a woman in his hands, the feel of a woman's soft lips against his. At first, Mrs. Lovett was very surprised as he wrung his arms around her waist, but then all of her dreams came true as she wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her hands in his tangled hair, and deepened their kiss. "Mr. Todd... I... mmm..." She tried to protest as he began to kiss her neck, but it felt so good. It was all she could do to not fall down, but Mr. Todd's arms were all that kept her up. But, she did begin to protest as he slowly lowered her onto his bed.

"Mr. Todd... are you sure about this? I... Mr. T.!" She giggled as his feather light kisses tickled the sensitive part of her arms.

"Yes." He with a smile in between kisses, "I - am - very - sure - about -... " he paused, and looked up at her now, more serious, "I am very sure about this. It is all that I have been thinking about for a while, and I know that I am very... ready for this. Are you okay with this? Because if you are..." Mrs. Lovett interrupted him by kissing him, suggestively.

He then proceeded to take off her dress, but got frustrated with her corset, so he just took out a razor and cut it open. But Mrs. Lovett didn't care. She was enjoying herself very much, and soon she had not one article of clothing left on her body. "Well, Mr. Todd, now we have to do something about all the clothes that your wearing right now! It's not fair that I'm the only one with no clothes!" But Mr. Todd wasn't listening. He was just staring at how beautiful she was with her long hair rolling down her chest. "You're so beautiful." He murmured, his eyes raking over her body.

"Mr. T., really. But come on, let's get your clothes off..." She was getting impatient now, and was fussing with his shirt. It wasn't fair! But, she was soon satisfied as she saw him hurriedly start undressing. Seconds later, he was kissing her again. He was so warm, and she was so soft. Things got more serious, and as their bodies entwined, their feelings became less complicated, and more primitive. They each only wanted one thing; each other. Hours later, they fell asleep in each others arms, satisfied to have spent the day together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my gosh. Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews. They make me want to keep writing, because now at least I know that people are reading my stuff! Thanks again! :)**

**--**

Days later, Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd began spending more time together, both alone and in public. Mr. Todd would sneak up from behind Mrs. Lovett and hug her, and kiss her neck, and do other little things like that when no one was looking. When things were slow in the shop upstairs, he would come down and help out in the shop. But, he hated it when men would try to flirt with Mrs. Lovett. Sometimes (without Mrs. Lovett knowing) he offered a man that gave her a hard time a free shave. He took the man upstairs, and a few minutes later, _slice! _More meat for the pies! **(That wasn't to morbid, right?)**But the one man that he really wanted to kill was the one that would never step foot in each others shop, he just stayed outside and watched. One night, he got what he wanted, but in the worst possible way.

**Mrs. Lovett's Point of View:**

One night after Mrs. Lovett closed, she heard a knock on the door. "Shop's closed, come back tomorrow." She called out.

"Please, ma'am, just a drink. I'm very thirsty, and I remember you inviting me a little while ago..." He answered, slightly muffled through the door. _Oh! It's him! _

Mrs. Lovett hurried over to the door and opened it. "I'm so sorry, sir," she paused as she laid a hand on his shoulder. "Would you please come in?" She asked nicely, batting her eyes just a little bit, to draw him in.

"Uh...um, sure. Thanks a lot." He answered, surprised by her flirtiness. She got him settled into a seat, and about five beers later, he started acting a lot more than just woozy.

"Yea... I always thought that this place was a little strange." He slurred.

"And why was that, sir?" Mrs. Lovett asked politely, hoping he would pass out soon.

"Don't get attitude with me, Missy. I was only sayin... Ey', come here real quick." He slurred again. Mrs. Lovett stayed put without saying anything, so he roughly got up and stumbled over to her, and put both hands on her shoulders. She wrinkled her nose when she smelled his alcohol filled breath.

"Ya know, I always thought that you liked me..." He slurred again, and laughed. "Ya do, don't cha? Well how about we kiss, hm?" He asked suggestively. Mrs. Lovett then backed away from him.

"Oh, no, Mr... Something. Let's not." She said carefully as she backed away.

"No, I think we should!" He half yelled before he lunged onto her as tried to kiss her. "Get - OFF!" Mrs. Lovett grunted and tried to push him off, but he was stronger than he looked, and kept kissing her. He was gross, and tasted like alcohol_. This was a bad plan! What do I do_? Mrs. Lovett frantically went through plans in her head, and tried to call out but instead the gross man shoved his tongue in her mouth, which she bit. Hard.

"Ouch! Damnit, wench. You'll pay for that." He growled, and then shoved her down. Mrs. Lovett hit her head, and started to feel woozy. "Ohhh..." she groaned. The man took the groan as something else, and started to undress Mrs. Lovett. She was smacking him and trying to push him off, tears running down her face. But, her hitting her head made her feel weak and confused. With her last burst of strength, she scream out, "HEL-" But was cut off by the mans mouth on hers. It felt like seconds later that he was on top of her, and she felt cold and uncomfortable. That's all that she remembered before she blacked out.

--

**Mr. Todd's Point of View:**

_Hm... I wonder when Mrs. Lovett is going to get around to talking to that one man..._He thought to himself that night. Coincidentally, he heard Mrs. Lovett talking to a man, who he assumed was the annoying stranger who wouldn't leave them alone.

"I'm so sorry, sir. Would you please come in?" He heard Mrs. Lovett offer. _Be careful_ Mr. Todd thought to himself. _Well, she is strong if she needs to defend herself, and if she needs help, she'll scream. She'll get him drunk and passed out... _He went over their plan in his head over and over. He couldn't come down and ruin it, and their plan was the only thing he had to hold onto. A while later, he heard some rustling downstairs. _Probably just Mrs. Lovett dragging him to the door_. But then, he heard her scream out "HEL" but then she was cut off mid-word. _What was that? A cry for help? I'll go check things out..._He hurried down stairs, tucking a razor in his coat pocket. He was horrified when he was a still, naked Mrs. Lovett on the floor with a man on top of her.

"GET OFF OF HER RIGHT NOW YOU FUCKING **(sorry about the language) **SCUMBAG!" He yelled as he charged over to the disgusting drunk man on top of her, his eyes furious and wild.

"Haha... you wanna join in? She's got a nice-" The man stopped talking because Sweeney's razor was down his throat. Blood was pouring out of his mouth, and his eyes were rolled back in his head. Todd kicked the body off of Mrs. Lovett, and picked her up, stroking her face. "I'm sorry, my love. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, I'm so sorry. Please wake up, please. Please be okay..." He walked over to her bed, and gently laid her down, covering her up with a blanket. He then carried the body downstairs and threw it into the fire. _This meat is too spoiled to put in a pie._

He hurried back upstairs, and then sat in the chair in Mrs. Lovett's room, hoping that she would wake up soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Thank you everyone for reviewing! I appreciate it so much! I have done like... a lot of chapters today because of all the nice reviews I have been getting! I guess I am on a role today!**

**--**

Mr. Todd fell asleep in the chair in Mrs. Lovett's room. The morning sun shining in through the window in her room woke him up. For a split second, he forgot why he was in there, but then last night's happenings rushed back into his mind. He mentally kicked himself for making such a stupid plan. He had caused her to be... raped... and he felt horribly guilty. But, he was happy to find her still sleeping peacefully and safely on her bed. He saw her shift in her bed, and slowly open her eyes. He jumped out of his chair, and took a few steps next to Mrs. Lovett's bed, but didn't meet her eyes.

"I... I am so sorry." He said, feeling horrible and guilty for everything that she went through.

"It's fine, Mr. T. It wasn't your fault. I was the one-" She weakly tried to explain to Mr. Todd how it wasn't his fault at all, but didn't tell him how bad her head hurt at the moment. He didn't need to suffer anymore for something was wasn't his fault!

"Yes, it was! I tell you to try and lure him in, and get him drunk. How _stupid_ is that? And when I came down and saw him..." He didn't finish, he just looked away. "How could you say this isn't my fault."

"Mr. T., it just isn't. I was stupid, just was a little too flirty..." Mr. Todd just frowned. When he tried to talk again, she sat up, holding the blanket against her to cover herself up, and put a finger gently on his lips. "Mr. Todd, I need to know... what happened. Before I passed out, he was... on me and was trying to take off my dress. When did you come down...?" She asked, trying to not push anything and hoping the worst didn't happen.

Mr. Todd winced at the memory, and answered unwillingly. "You were passed out... no clothes," Mrs. Lovett shuddered, "and he was on top of you...naked. I pulled him off... killed him and then threw him in the fire. Then I picked you up and put you on your bed." He then looked at her to see her reaction.

"Thank you...?" She asked, noticing that she was still... undressed. "Uh, would you mind getting me my robe?" She asked, not adding that her head felt like someone was inside, trying to break his way out with a hammer.

"Of course." Mr. Todd got up and rushed to get her robe on the other side of the door. "Are you not feeling well?" He asked her, concerned.

"Oh, no! I'm fine, really." She replied almost hysterically. He raised an eyebrow at her, and then proceeded to open the window, letting a bright light shine in. Mrs. Lovett winced, and Mr. Todd noticed, so he quickly shut the blinds again.

"Headache." He said. It wasn't a question. "Did you hit your head? Is that why you were... passed out...?" He asked, not sure what to hope the answer was. He was sure whatever she would say was bad.

"I... think. When he pushed me down, I must have hit it on the table." She reached behind her head and felt around for a lump. She winced. _Found it..._she thought to herself. Then, she was angry. "Oo, bloody hell. I'm glad that you burned him. Bastard. Didn't deserve to go in a pie, meat to spoiled..." Sweeney hided a laugh with a cough. Mrs. Lovett didn't seem to notice. _That was my reasoning as well._ "Who knew that he was such a stupid drunk. Uhg." She fell back onto her pillow again, and held out a hand for her robe.

Mr. Todd silently handed it to her, and then got up. "I'm going to go open up shop upstairs. If you need anything, just say so." He said solemnly.

"Wait!" Mrs. Lovett cried as she was hurriedly trying to put her robe on. She the walked over to Mr. Todd, and kissed him. "Thanks for saving me, love." She whispered in his ear, and then kissed him again. He was so different than that horrible man. Well, of corse he was but kissing Sweeney was... indescribable. Being attacked by him was worst than a nightmare. She was so glad to be in Sweeney's control, in his arms, again.

"I love you." Mr. Todd whispered, so soft that Mrs. Lovett wasn't sure that she heard right. "Excuse me?" She asked, surprised. "I love you." He repeated, looking into her eyes. "And I always will. You are on of the greatest friends that I have ever had, and I am so thankful for you." Mrs. Lovett didn't even know what to say, but she didn't have to, because Mr. Todd's mouth prevented her from saying anything at the moment. He swooped her up, and placed her on her bed. "Are you sure you are okay with this?" He asked, and he knew that she knew what he meant. **(Sorry, kinda confusing) **"Yes, of course. I love you, and have... for a long time." She smiled, and then they proceeded to make the love that was already there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Last Chapter, everyone! Thank you so much for reading, I really apreciate it! I also loved all of the review that I got, and I thank the the people that did sooo much! They helped me finish this story in no time! Please review still, I love to hear how you like it! Happy reading. - Zoe :)**

--

Months went by after the... incident with the horrible drunk man, and if possible, Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett we becoming even closer! People now knew that they were a "couple", so a lot of the men that went to the pie shop laid off the crude remarks. And the men that didn't... they became a part of the pie supplies.

One night, Mrs. Lovett was sitting up in Mr. Todd's room, going on and on about her day. Mr. Todd was half listening, but also waiting for her to be done so he could share his great news with her.

"And so after we got the rat out, most of the customers were so shaken up that they left, so I closed up shop early. Horrible, isn't it?" She asked, after she had finally stopped talking for about an hour straight.

"Oh, yea, absolutely." Mr. Todd said, coming back from his dream world.

"Were you listening to me?" Mrs. Lovett asked, annoyed.

"Uh uh. Something about rats... and closing up early." Mrs. Lovett frowned and was about to say something, probably about how it's rude to not listen to someone talking, but Mr. Todd continued. "I, on the other hand, have some great news that will make you very happy." He said, smug, and excited to see her reaction.

"Oh! What is it?" Mrs. Lovett asked, forgetting being annoyed. She loved surprises.

"Hm... guess. I don't want to tell you right away." He said, and laughed at her reaction, which looked a lot like an upset child's.

"Um... you're getting more business?" She asked, having no idea what the surprise was. There was no telling with Mr. Todd.

"No."

"Uh... you know where Toby is?" She asked hopefully.

Mr. Todd frowned. "No."

"Um... oh Mr. Todd I have no idea. Please just tell me what the surprise is!" She pleaded, getting frustrated.

"Were moving!" He told her happily, and was even more please at her response.

Mrs. Lovett jumped up, and began pacing. "Oh, really! That's great! Oh I am so excited I have to pack and get all of my things together and the shop! Who is going to take over the shop? We aren't going to take the business with us, right? You'll just shave... only for money. Keep the men alive! And I won't make pies, because I don't think we would have the right kind of meat and... wait." Mrs. Lovett stopped her pacing and excited fast talking in her tracks. "Where is it that we are moving?"

Mr. Todd smiled. "That, my pet, I can't tell you."

"What?!" Mrs. Lovett cried, "That's not fair! Please tell me..." She whined. This was not fair at all.

"No, it's a secret. But we can move whenever you want, just say the word-"

"I want to move now!" Mrs. Lovett cried. She hated living here, and was so excited that she finally had a way out!

Mr. Todd chuckled. "How about we finish out this week before we close our shops, and then we get ready to move after that?" Mr. Todd asked, knowing that she would be just fine with that.

"Okay! Oh I am so excited!" She gave Mr. Todd a kiss and then ran down stairs, Mr. Todd assumed, to pack. "Good night!" She called out, and then heard her slam the door to her shop.

He laughed, and started to get his things together as well. They would take the train, and then a cab to the little house that he had bought a short while ago.

The last week went by very slow for Mrs. Lovett, and she couldn't wait to close up shop. The day after they closed their shops, Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett were finally ready to leave. When they happily arrived at their new little house, Mrs. Lovett couldn't have beeb be more pleased. The house was little... it was more of a little cottage. It had cute little beedroom, one bathroom, a living room, and a cute backyard. The front had a porch, and it looked over something that made Mrs. Lovett very happy. Can you guess what it was? It was, of course, by the sea.


End file.
